Knights' Kingdom
Knights' Kingdom was a short-lived subtheme of Castle from 2000. It was centered on the conflict between King Leo's kingdom and Cedric The Bull's bandits. A second theme called Knights' Kingdom II was released in 2004, but there was no connection between these two sub-themes other than the medieval setting and the conflict between good and evil. Description The Knights' Kingdom line of 2000 signaled a return to a more traditional interpretation of European-style castles after the end of the oriental-themed Ninja. The Knights were led by King Leo, who were pitted against an army of bandits commanded by Cedric the Bull. King Leo's side was housed in castle, while the Bulls lived in the Dark Forest. It is unknown if this forest is the exact same forest as the one from the subtheme of the same name This was the first Castle theme that featured a complete royal family with King Leo, his wife, Queen Leonora and his daughter, Princess Storm, who wanted to be a knight. King Leo's castle and grounds were decorated with new carved lion head bricks and ornate stained glass window pieces, while Cedric's fearsome battle machines were equipped with spring-loaded projectile launchers. King Leo and Queen Leonora have a son named Edward, who, in the book Medieval Mischief and Mayhem, was fighting in the crusades. The minifigures of this theme were elaborately designed and featured many new torso pieces, faces, and more realistic helmets and armour pieces. The buildings, however, had a rather simplified design, which was also seen in other themes of that era, e.g. in Town Jr., a building style later called Juniorization. Buildings were built mostly from large wall pieces, more so than in previous Castle themes. Notes * Knights' Kingdom was featured in 5774 LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge as the second world (after LEGO Island). On Castle Island, you had to help repair the bridge so that the Bulls and Lions could fight. You'd then have to joust against the Bull and destroy Cedric's castle (which exists only in the game) to recover a page. * Sets of this series influenced the first line of sets in the Knights' Kingdom II series. * Leo's lion crest is very similar to the Royal Knights crest with the same crowned lion head. It is unknown if Leo's lions are supposed to be the next generation of the Royal Knights or they are just a different faction and kingdom altogether with happening to have a very similar crest. Minifigure Gallery Other Characters * Boris * Edward * Benjamin Bones * Dan * Watt * Gurth * Rose Sets The sets in the later wave each featured a chromed piece of armor or weaponry. The intent was to collect all four sets to equip a Silver Knight with the special pieces. Set 4818 also included a black dragon, a last vestige of the (evidently vanquished) Fright Knights. * 4816 Knights' Catapult (Chrome Sword) * 4817 Dungeon (Chrome Breastplate) * 4818 Dragon Rider (Chrome Helmet) * 4819 Rebel Chariot (Chrome Bulls' Shield) See also * Royal Knights * Castle (2007) Category:Themes Category:Knights' Kingdom Category:Castle Category:Themes introduced in 2000 Category:Discontinued Themes